TEAM STAR FOX Revised version
by arwingpilots825
Summary: this chapter is just a chapter i wrote to see what it could make out please insist on makeing any comments on continuing or discontinuing


Chapter 1: Upcoming surprises 

**A**s the Great Fox followed its carefully plotted routes, Victoria Carpenter, a dirty blond haired cat wearing a blue shirt with a black vest and some dark navy blue cargo pants, laid back on her chair near a window and computer console in the bridge of the great fox.

The feline took a small breath of relief, swiveling her chair, facing the bridges large single rectangular shape that covered a small amount of the medium sized room.

Well. All the systems are normal. It looks like another boring day on the bridge. I wonder how jerry is doing. He hasn't called in a while. I'm starting to worry a little now…. hmmm…looks like the…"

Victoria's thoughts soon stopped as a figure entered the bridge. "Hey Vic. How's the ship doing?" Adam asked.

Adam Jensen was a fox with blue eyes and had a sandy colored fur. He wore green shirt and green pants with old black combat boots that have haven't seen a proper shine in a long time. Near the fore leg, the pants draped over the boot, creating a militaristic look. His belt had an old scratched up brass plated triangular buckle. Strapped to his leg was a black holster holding his favored blaster. Over the green shirt he wore his usual white vest. On the vest held his honorary star fox badge. His body was well toned with average mussels and body features that every fit person has.

His profession was an mercenary fighter pilot. Flying the heavily modified arwing was his pride and joy. He saved the lylat system 8 years ago when Andross attacked his home planet called Cornaria.

"Just the usual, but where running low on supplies and fuel cells. We may have to restock soon." Victoria replied with a somewhat bored voice.

"Ok. Since where almost out, Can you plot a route to the nearest refill station." Adam asked.

Victoria smiled. "Already done."

Adam smiled. " I'm glad you stayed here on the great fox with me and Rob. It feels kind of empty without Peppy and Gerald here. But that was 8 years ago. I'm sure that something will turn up."

Victoria gave a slight chuckle. "You mean as in delivering supplies to bases. How exciting" She joked.

Adam gave a smirk and turned around straight to the bridge door.

"BEEP" A sound came from Victoria's console. Adam immediately turned around and ran up to the chair that was in the front of the bridge.

"Is it a transmission Vic?" Adam asked.

"Yes…. and its from General Pepper!" Victoria said excitedly.

Adam knew that if it was General pepper, it meant big missions awaited his team of three. And big missions meant big time checks.

"Patch it through" Adam commanded.

With a few buttons and sounds from Victoria's counsel, General pepper's head appeared on the hologram table in the middle of the whole bridge.

"General Pepper here!" The old dog said with a gruff voice.

Adam smiled. "Hi sir." He said with a toned voice.

The general looked at Adam. "My My. The Last time I saw you was when you where 18. And that was 8 years AGO! Now look at you. You're more of your father then before. Anyways. Enough of this friendly chit chat and lets get to why I have called you."

"The lylat is in trouble yet again Adam." The general said with a warning tone in his voice. "Trouble?" Adam questioned.

"Indeed. A planet called Sauria is at war. Yesterday we received a message from an unknown source pleading for help. I'll broadcast it now."

With a few sounds from the hologram that showed the general, the message began to play.

"Please help us. We are at war with the sharp claw tribes. We need imminent assistance. Please help us…. oh great krazoa spirits protect us…. Please." With a crackle at the end, the message ended.

Adam crossed his arms. "Sounds like something that would involve the military to help out with." Adam stated.

"Yes. It seems that way doesn't it. But our scanners have detected that parts of the planet have broken off. And we can't just send the whole army on an unknown planet. But this is where you come in." The general said with some confidence toward the end of his sentence.

Adam raised an eyebrow with suspicion. "What's the catch?"

The general raised his hand. "You and your team are going to go to the planet and put back the planets broken pieces. Our history of the planet reviles that you need 4 Spell stones to return the orbital landmass that hover in the atmosphere. And to an account, we would like you to find out who is behind this war. Who started it and why."

Adam nodded his head. "Sounds like 2 days work." He joked.

The general smiled. "I'm glade the old Adam is still around…OH! I almost forgot!"

The general turned his back from the hologram and started to talk to a figure that approached the hologram.

" In this mission you cannot use your blaster. Reasons are disclosed. And furthermore you will have a partner. Only you by the way will be on the planet." Adam gave a slight cough. "Who's my partner?"

As Adam and Vic stared at the hologram, a figure appeared beside the general. The animal was wearing a black coat and a blue shirt with some heavy looking pants underneath. The animal stood relaxed and shown that it was a wolf. His eyes dark brown eyes met with Adams. "Long time no see" The wolf greeted.

Adam took a short breath and smiled. "Kyle Casaway. I haven't herd from you in a long time. What have you been up to?" Before Adam could carry on his conversation with his old friend, general pepper interrupted them. "I'm sure you two can catch up later. But for now, let's get to the point. You two will find the source of this masked person behind the war and put the planet back together. No Blasters." The general stated.

Adam smirked. "Alright sir. I understand. When do we begin"?

The General smiled. "1 day from now. The mission begins at 12:45 hours. On that time I'll brief you and your partner and then you will depart by arwing."

Adam gave a quick wave." Understood Sir"

The general gave a quick salute.

"General Pepper out!"

With a flash, the transmission ended. Leaving Adam with some relief that they had a mission to do and to complete. Adam got out of his seat and turned toward the feline that was typing away at her console.

"Lets hurry to the next point of refuel and restock. Then we will head to Sauria." Adam said with a delighted voice.

Victoria smiled. "All set. Were heading to 24-35 delta refuel station."

Victoria then turned and faced Adam. "Its unbelievable that Kyle is coming to help."

She said with a concerned expression"

Adam smiled. "I could've asked for no one better" Adam joked.

The vulpine then stretched his arms out and made a long yawn. "Well, from all this excitement, I'm ready to go to bed."

Adam waddled to the door, to exit the bridge, but stopped as he just remembered something that he had received earlier. "By the way, I received a message from Jerry. He is coming on board the great fox tomorrow. He also says sorry for not calling. His communicator was defective for a while. So he sent a message to me"

The feline jumped to her feet with an excited emotion. She ran up to Adam and hugged him.

Victoria caught Adam off guard. But returned the favor by hugging back. "Thanks Adam. I was beginning to worry." Adam cut her off by putting his index finger on her muzzle. "Jerry's my best friend. I would do anything for you two."

The vulpine smiled and headed back to his quarters.

Victoria was in a small thought now.

Wow. It seems like this is going to get more interesting in the future. Oh jerry. I can't wait to see your face again. I want to be in your arms again.

Victoria then went back to her computer and put the ship on autopilot. She gave out a big yawn and headed out of the bridge towards the exit.


End file.
